


With You

by Jam Blute (CrookedCompass)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Glove Kink, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Gladiolus Amicitia, Mentioned Noctis Lucis Caelum, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Secret Relationship, Simultaneous Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedCompass/pseuds/Jam%20Blute
Summary: After high school, Prompto makes a decision to join the Crownsguard and at Ignis' offer, he moves into his apartment. A relationship develops between them, to his surprise, and this is a spicy moment of their home life.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viiixel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiixel/gifts).



“Yeesh,” Prompto sighed, walking in with Ignis to their shared apartment and pulling off his boots. When he graduated high school and signed up for the guard, Noctis suggested he get a place of his own. He barely finished saying he couldn’t afford it when Ignis suggested he test out apartment living at Iggy’s place before he made the leap.

Never thought he’d get the offer or say yes, but he was so surprised, he just kinda ran with it. Just a year later, he couldn’t imagine living anywhere else. “What a long day! Gladio does not let up, I am _so_ ready for a bath.”

“You may want to postpone that,” Ignis advised.

“Huh?” Prompto froze at his first touch like he usually did, just kinda letting Ignis kiss him for a few seconds before he kissed back. His gloved hand slid under his shirt and across Prompto’s back with light pressure to pull him in.

The guys didn’t know, or he hadn’t said anything, but they’d been in this relationship for a while now. One day, he promised himself, he’d make the first move. When it really felt real, maybe. Today, he was just barely brave (or stupid) enough to deepen the kiss and wrap his arms around Ignis. Had to start somewhere, right?

They pulled away, Prompto just to take a breath while Ignis smiled at him with a chuckle. The way his grey-green eyes looked at him over the edge of his glasses sent a jolt of something down his spine that Prompto liked a lot. “Excited, I take it?”

“Duh, who wouldn’t be?” He did his best to make the laugh feel sincere, but he couldn’t shake the insecurity that lurked behind pretty much every romantic moment. Total killjoy, but this relationship was so not balanced. What was a drop-dead gorgeous man of many talents like Iggy doing with a nervous, lanky wreck like Prompto? Even now, he wasn’t really sure—but he wasn’t gonna jinx it.

“Indeed,” Ignis agreed, meaning he was excited about Prompto? Had to be. The little ways Iggy read what he was feeling and encouraged him like that made the butterflies in stomach go wild. Is this what it was to really truly be in love? His hand gracefully found Prompto’s, raising it to Ignis’ perfectly defined lips. And he kept his eyes locked on him to place a firm, tender kiss to the back of it. What came out of his mouth wasn’t words, not even a little, but it got him another chuckle from Ignis. Hashtag worth it.

Ignis turned toward the bedroom with Prompto in tow by the hand.

“Follow me, if you would,” he said as if there was any question. As much as Prompto was itching for a bath—Ignis was an impeccable guy and going to the bedroom anything less than fresh was making him a little nervous—he wouldn’t dream of turning him down. If Ignis was offering, then it was totally okay. Right? Yeah, definitely. Prompto trailed after him with a little bounce in his step to keep up with Iggy’s longer stride.

“Uh, sure thing,” he said even if it was clear he was already following. Just a little something to fill in the silence.

In the room, Ignis let go to pick up where they left off. His textured gloves found their way back under his shirt and Prompto shuddered as his boyfriend traced gently along his spine. Iggy used the word first, and now he caught himself thinking it whenever he could. Even more at times like right now.

He moaned into the kiss, breaking off again when Ignis pulled his shirt over his head. No folding, just tossed to a chair in the corner. That’s what tipped him off that Ig was super into this tonight. Not wanting to break the spell, Prompto kept that little thought to himself.

Together again, Prompto went for it and ran his hands up Ignis’ back when they kissed, humming brightly. A giddy warmth ran over him in a wave, settling in his stomach at just this.

“Patience,” Ignis recommended, an alluring smile on his face and a new sort of glint in his gaze. How he kept even remotely collected during this, Prompto had no idea. He felt like a mess next to him, but the shyness—okay, it wasn’t gone, but he could deal with it. While Prompto whined and tilted his head back, Iggy took advantage and placed a few kisses on his neck and collarbone. Dangerously sexy territory, and Ignis knew exactly what he was doing to him with that.

“Trying here,” was the only answer he could give. Safely, anyway. His budding crush on Ignis snuck up on him when he least expected it, just _BAM_ out of nowhere. Prompto was not new to crushes by any stretch—there were so many girls he admired, pretty and smart and dedicated, but all out of his reach. Ignis wasn’t much different except Prompto took months instead of maybe a few hours to catch feelings. He thought he’d been hiding it so well, but… Well. Here they were. Ignis was too smart, too perceptive. Lucky Prompto, really.

“Allow me to assist.” Ignis took out silks from the nightstand, his idea for assistance lighting up something downright sultry in his eyes.

“Whoa, wha—?” Omg, this room just got way hotter. He backed up to the bed, stumbling back to sit on it more than actually planning to sit. “Where did you… When did you…?” He trailed off in a whine that should’ve been confused but landed closer to hella turned on.

“No matter,” Ignis dismissed the details with casual poise, leaning over him with their hips pressing together in a way that made him roll his up reflexively. Those cruelly beautiful lips brushed against Prompto’s ear as he whispered, “All you need concern yourself with is if you’ll accept my offer.”

“Ah,” Prompto gasped, half out of fuzzy-headed longing and half out of knowing just what it was he longed for. When did his hand get on Iggy’s elbow? Was his face always this warm?

“Yeah, definitely. No way I’d pass up on this.” Pretty sure he’d dreamt of things like this, but experiencing it for himself in the very real world? Whoa.

Ignis answered with an appreciative hum that resonated across Prompto’s neck in completely unfairly arousing ways. “Precisely what I wanted to hear.”

He sat up deftly, tossing the silk sashes over his shoulder as he guided one of Prompto’s hands to the bed post. Just how much research did he do on this beforehand? Never mind, Prompto didn’t wanna know. He reached for his own belt with the other hand, fumbling without the other to help him along, when Ignis placed his hand over his.

“Not to worry. Nothing I can’t take care of,” he hinted with a smirk.

“Wait, seriously?” He wasn’t gonna say no, not a chance, but… Ignis _undressing_ him? Okay, that ship had sailed, but doing it while he was half-tied down? Prompto bit his lip, then nodded. “Alright.”

The other hand went against the other post, and Prompto locked his eyes on Ignis.

“Halfway there.” With that comment, his boyfriend rested back to appreciate his work so far before reaching down for the white belt on Prompto’s pants. He knew it was coming, but still! Prompto tensed and held his breath, barely able to blink at the sight. This was really _actually_ _happening_!

A renewed devilish glint shone in Ignis’ eyes for just a sec. He pulled the belt out skillfully, trailing kisses above the waistband after it, pulling little gasps from Prompto the whole way. He was sure he could see the stretch marks, even with the lights down like they were, and tried to force his mind to focus on anything else. Ignis had seen them before, so it didn’t matter. Not to him and that’s what mattered.

“If I may,” Ignis remarked, his thumbs hooked around the waistband of Prompto’s underwear and pants. They’d have to come off together if he was going to tie him down, right. _Cannot believe I just thought that sentence._ So not bold enough to answer, Prompto just lifted his hips with a new rush of blood to his face (and other places). He gasped again as they slid over his erection—no hiding how turned on he was now with himself in full, naked view of Ignis...

Having every limb tied down took the warmth in his stomach and cranked it aaaall the way up. Pretty sure Prompto was breathing more heavily than Ignis at the end of it. He was comfortable, somehow, gotta be the silk—not that the ties weren’t snug around his wrists and ankles. He gave a test tug on one of his wrists and yep, not going anywhere.

“Satisfied?” Of course Ignis spotted him testing the restraints. His cheeks couldn’t get any redder, but Prompto felt the warmth spreading to his neck. The curses of being pale… That smirk from Ignis told him at least he was enjoying the view. That idea just made the whole blushing thing worse.

“There really isn’t anything you can’t do, huh?” His laugh was half-hearted and nervous, but he really meant the compliment! Just with a confidence that didn’t quite exactly apply to himself.

Ignis chuckled, not answering to instead lean down, kiss his neck, and tease him with ghosting touches until Prompto’s head was full of fog and a _really_ serious need. He was noisy as a lover and sometimes he still worried it was annoying—gasps, whines, soft moans, deep breaths, he couldn’t hold back any of it. He arched into his touches, the silks pulling tight in a weirdly almost luxurious way. He’d never felt anything so soft before in his life, and it was killing him. “Ig-Ignis,” he pleaded.

“Yes, love?”

He whined at the nickname, did Ignis know what that did to him?! “C’mon, p-please.” He couldn’t say it out loud, not yet. Prompto instinctively tried to bring his arms down to touch Ignis and undo the buttons on his shirt to explore for himself, but the silk held. Prompto looked to Ignis for mercy he knew he wasn’t going to get and didn’t entirely want. Not right now, anyway.

“What ever could it be?”

“Igniiiiis,” he drew it out, turning his face away. Ignis always got Prompto to beg by the time he was done, but… not yet.

“Me?” He had the nerve to sound surprised! But who was he kidding, Prompto loved this part too. The banter, the teasing, that leadup to the fireworks behind his eyes at the end. Ignis always knew what to do to make him fall apart in the best way ever. “If that is what you desire.”

He sat back, the weight of him on Prompto sitting just so to keep him on edge and his eyes on Ignis as his fingers undid the buttons down his shirt. Black patterned fabric fell away to show his toned, lean build before Ignis took his own belt out smoothly through the loops, leaving the bed to finish the job.

“Just a moment,” he reminded Prompto with a soft kiss he moaned into.

“Mmhm,” he answered none too happily. At least Ignis wouldn’t tease him from across the room. He wanted to be in the bed with Prompto just as bad, probably? Sure seemed like it.

And just like he hoped, Ignis climbed right back in when he was down to nothing but gloves. Ignis’d look good in any light, Prompto could say that for sure, but it’s like the low bedroom lights were made just for this. They caught his build in all the right ways from his lithe legs to his perfectly angled jawline. Man, how did Prompto ever get so lucky?

Not to mention he couldn’t help but notice he wasn’t the only one turned on by all this. Even just seeing him hard was pushing Prompto a little bit closer, his mind getting ahead of his body with the taste of him, his length filling him… He bit back a whine into what he hoped was a sexy noise.

“Now then. Where were we?” They met in a kiss, passionate and joined with Ignis’ hands roaming to all of Prompto’s favorite spots. Tracing his ribs in a gentle graze that echoed pleasure everywhere, the fine texture to Ignis’ gloves smoothed over his back and ran down his hips in tortuously divine circles.

“Aah, Ig,” was all he could manage once they broke their kiss. Ignis moved down to his chest, Prompto glancing down to him even if he could guess what was next. “Ignis,” he repeated in an embarrassingly needy groan.

“Of course,” he replied to the unspoken request and flicked his tongue over his nipple. Prompto watched at first, loving this angle and trying to memorize what he was seeing here. Pics or it didn’t happen, right? Committing it to memory was gonna do for now, but maybe one day, he’d get a tripod set up…

He rolled his head back when a gloved hand teased his other nipple, the grip on the fingertips doing things to him he couldn’t ever put into words. Each and every twist of his fingers sent his mind spinning and a jolt of pleasure to his neglected erection. Okay, maybe not neglected, he was getting some friction here or there, but it sure didn’t seem like it was on purpose. Ig was really gonna draw this one out, huh?

The hand on his dick was a complete and total surprise, how did he not notice that coming? Prompto felt like his gasp was practically a scream, and wow, he hoped these walls were thick because he wasn’t getting that in check anytime soon. Worn from daily use, the small raised dots on Ignis’ glove were driving him absolutely crazy as he worked Prompto’s shaft. His hand slowed whenever his breath hitched too much—a sign Prompto was close, one Ignis knew way too well.

He was dripping with precum and arching practically without thinking under Iggy’s hand at this point. Even the air against his skin was edging him closer, Prompto could swear it! Between gasps, he begged, “Ignis, I can’t, I—Ig—”

“Ah, very well.” There was no fighting back the aching moan at the lack of touch, and he was pretty sure he heard a chuckle at that. A chuckle! That fiend. That very incredibly sexy fiend that was now sultrily lying practically on top of him to place his fingers by Prompto’s mouth. “Remove the gloves for me, dear?”

“Uh, sure, but how?” The suggestive look he got back hit home. He wanted Prompto to take those off with his teeth? Hopefully this was gonna be a team effort, ‘cause he’d taken a big hit to his dexterity with all this shakiness. Carefully as he could, Prompto took the grey material between his teeth. “Go’it.” He could taste himself in the fabric and felt the smooth, gradual motion of Ignis pulling his hand out of the glove as they made perfect, unbreaking eye contact. If looks could make him cum, this one? Super close. It was just as hot the second time with Ignis gently collecting the last glove from between his teeth to set them on the bedside table.

“You’ve done well,” he praised, planting a kiss on Prompto’s lips. For emphasis or the hottest teasing in all of Eos, who could even say at this point?

“Okay, that…” He lifted his head a little with a hazy smile. “Was really hot.”

“I had thought you might enjoy the experience,” Ignis replied. “Though it is only a warmup.”

* * *

Finally, after Ignis had brought him to the edge of orgasm to a slow, teasing pace and back again over and over, Prompto caved. “I need—I need to finish, Iggy, I—” The rest got cut off in a drawn-out moan as he arched into Ignis’ thrust, his erection pressing against his stomach. “Ah, don’t stop, please.”

“Please?” It was slight, but there was a tremor in Ignis’ voice that sent a shiver through Prompto too. He almost laughed, but he definitely smirked at his boyfriend.

“I wanna cum with you.” And _that_ won Ignis over. He took his hands from Prompto’s hips, set them on either side of him, and nuzzled against his neck with a low groan—ah yeah, he was done. Ig’s uneven breathing mixed with tender kisses on his neck as he drove into Prompto just right, frantic and real and—

“I’m, I’m,” he couldn’t find the rest of the sentence in all the stars behind his eyes.

“Do it, love.” His words were gentle, an encouragement, and Prompto cried out as he finished all over both their stomachs. Ignis was right behind, his body tensing through his orgasm. He basked in the aftershock, only barely helping Ignis untie him—mostly by not dead-weighting. All cleanup said and done, they snuggled up together under the sheets. Prompto faced Ignis and their legs overlapped as they wrapped each other up in a loose hug, and he really had to hand it to Ignis: this was great. Them together, not just the sex. Which was also great.

After another lazy kiss, Prompto thought it’d be a great time to make a new leap. “Y’know, I'm… I love you, Ignis.” The silence wasn’t long after, but it was deafening and Prompto couldn’t take it. “It took so long, I’m sorry if it’s weird, I just—”

“I love you too, Prompto,” Ignis confirmed, caressing his cheek and looking into his eyes like even he couldn’t believe this was happening. “You have not a single thing to apologize for.”


End file.
